


Clair De Lune

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta, Angry Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Underage, M/M, Mating, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Magic, Submission, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is now part of the pack, he's just not sure he likes the plans Derek has for him.<br/>Written for the Live Journal group stop_drop_howl for the prompt Candlelight by transfixeddream</p>
<p>Title is taken from the classical piece by Debussy which was featured in the movie Twilight, it means moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clair De Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transfixeddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/gifts).



> This story has a slash pair, dubious consent, and explicit sex. Do Not Flame Please!!

**Clair De Lune**

He shouldn’t have come here…

They aren’t supposed to be together, not like _this_ anyway.

As a set of claws dig desperately into his thighs and a wet tongue laps at his balls, he can’t help but wonder why this is happening. Maybe it has something to do with his transformation. Maybe this is some weird pack initiation. Whatever it is, Jackson can’t help but want more as Derek’s mouth engulfs the head of his cock and begins sucking eagerly.

Jackson never wanted to be a part of Derek’s pathetic little group. He just wanted the power that came with the bite, the power he almost didn’t get. He can feel his arousal rising as Derek’s mouth lays claim to his body. The mighty Alpha is on his knees, sucking and slurping at his cock and Jackson can’t help but smirk. Maybe being a part of this pack wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. The sudden cant of his hips pushes his cock further down Derek’s throat and the Alpha takes the added inches with ease, Jackson smiles appreciatively.

Jackson’s hand reaches out to pull at Derek’s dark hair as he continues to fuck his face with his cock. Instinct tells him this isn’t going to last, so enjoy it while he can. It’s quiet in the burned down house, except for the soft sounds of Derek’s sucking and his own traitorous moans. Jackson can feel the sensation of his claws as they push out but he isn’t careful, letting them dig painfully into Derek’s scalp as he comes down the wolf’s throat.

Jackson’s body feels almost boneless with orgasm as Derek swallows his load and then slides up next to him. They’re alone in this abandoned house and candlelight flickers eerily against the walls. But for some reason Jackson isn’t worried, not even faced with Derek’s penetrating glare. The Alpha’s eyes are red with hunger, yet Jackson can’t bring himself to look away. Not even as Derek’s claws graze down the side of his face. 

“I’m going to enjoy fucking you.”

The Alpha’s words are crude and matter of fact. Jackson wants to resist them but instead he finds himself quietly nodding his head in agreement. When Derek’s lips graze his mouth, Jackson opens up willingly. The kiss starts out tentative, exploring but soon it’s full of commanding passion. It isn’t long before he feels himself being pushed to the hard floor. 

Jackson isn’t sure he wants this. He’s confused, his body betraying him. A part of him still hates Derek Hale but it’s masked by a hidden physical desire he never knew was there. Derek’s body pins Jackson in place, as their mouths battle for dominance in an explosively hot kiss. Jackson struggles under Derek’s grip. But Derek is older, stronger and Jackson can’t throw him off.

“I didn’t sign up for this and you know it!”

Jackson’s words come out in an angry growl. He can feel his rage rising and the changes within his body are frightening. Derek’s mocking laugh only infuriates Jackson more.

“Oh yes you did. You signed up for this and so much more.”

Derek’s words are quiet yet menacing and suddenly Jackson understands. Suddenly, Jackson knows what this is all about. It’s about submission, _his_ submission.

“I didn’t sign up to be your bitch!” He screams.

Derek’s breath is hot against the shell of his ear, his tongue equally wet upon his skin. Jackson can feel himself growing hard again, his cock avidly alert. His instinct is to bite but Derek’s words stop him in his tracks.

“Not my bitch. You’ll be my mate, my second.” Derek hisses into his ear.

Jackson is startled by the offer. He’s not sure how to react but Derek’s fist wrapping around his cock gets a positive reaction from him. Jackson is no longer pinned by Derek’s weight yet still he doesn’t try to escape. 

“You don’t even _like_ me…” He says through clenched teeth.

Derek’s grip tightens around his cock, almost painfully and Jackson yelps slightly.

“It’s not about likes or dislikes; it’s about making the pack stronger, keeping us all safe.”

With those words, Jackson knows this isn’t really a choice for either of them. Yet he can feel Derek’s hard on pressing with need against his side. His own erection is just as hard. Seems this won’t really be much of a hardship for either of them. It takes a few minutes but in the end Jackson finds himself finally relenting.

The glow of the many candles in the room mixes with the moon’s rays shining through the cracked roof. It gives a warmth to the room that it usually lacks and Jackson has to chuckle to himself, this would almost qualify as romantic if he were with anyone else but Derek fucking Hale. Why Derek?

Jackson watches as the Alpha moves to strip out of his clothes, revealing an expanse of hard muscles in the process. Well at least he’s fit enough, Jackson muses to himself. Not wanting to give Derek the satisfaction of him ogling his body; Jackson quickly removes his jeans the rest of the way and tosses them almost violently against the nearby wall. He’ll do this but he doesn’t have to be nice about it.

Derek’s look is almost feral with desire as he watches Jackson undress. Jackson’s not surprised; after all, he’s the catch of Beacon Hills. Derek presses his naked body across Jackson’s and pulls him in for another dominating kiss. Jackson refuses to submit without a fight, struggles against Derek’s embrace. The kiss turns into a clash of teeth and tongues. Derek’s fangs nip at his collarbone and in retaliation, Jackson sinks his nails deep into the Alpha’s shoulder blade. 

Derek snarls quietly at him before grabbing his arms and pinning him harder to the wooden floorboards. Jackson growls in reply before licking a stripe up Derek’s exposed neck. Derek shudders with pleasure and rubs their groins together. Jackson lets out a traitorous whine at the incredible friction. His body wants this more than he’d like to admit. His cock is so hard it’s painful. He needs to come so fucking badly and he’s pretty sure Derek knows it. The moonlight shimmers against Derek’s skin in a way that makes him almost beautiful but it’s a fact that Jackson won’t admit.

The Alpha sucks at his neck, leaving a bruise in his wake. Jackson is thanking god they heal quickly, he doesn’t want to have to give explanations. They go back and forth, bite for bite. A multitude of scratches and bruising kisses that all lead to the inevitable. Jackson can feel the natural lubricant of a beta filling him as his desire continues to grow. Finally Jackson gives up the pretense of not wanting Derek to fuck him; he lets his thighs fall apart, giving the Alpha room to settle between them. Derek enters him with quick ease, guided by the excessive amount of lube his body’s created. 

Once they’re connected, Derek’s demeanor is almost gentle for a moment. His fingers, sans claws, graze against Jackson’s cheek and he leans in to kiss him softly. Jackson is the one who initiates their final act by wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s waist. Derek moves slowly at first but his pace quickens as the heat between them increases. Their mouths collide fiercely as they fuck. Each and every thrust is a battle of wills, each unwilling to give the other the upper hand. Derek might be the Alpha but Jackson isn’t anyone’s submissive _anything_ and he wants to be sure Derek knows that.

There in the moonlight fraught with the glow of candles, Jackson finally submits to Derek but he does it on his own terms. Their union is messy and aggressive but it’s also poetic and binding. Jackson feels the magic that surrounds them as they both find release simultaneously. It’s the same magic that’s probably binding the rest of the pack by now, binding Boyd with Erica and Scott with Isaac, ultimately binding them all together like a family.

This wasn’t what Jackson had initially wanted when he’d asked Derek to bite him. He’d never felt close to anyone but Lydia and even that was fraught with heartache. He hadn’t asked to join a pack, hadn’t wanted to belong. He’d been happy all on his own. Leave it to Derek Hale to fuck it all up, to make his life more complicated by making him his god damn mate. Jackson still wasn’t sure he wanted any of this but thankfully, sometimes you don’t get what you _want_ , you get what you _need_ instead.


End file.
